Llegrás a ser mía
by Endarte
Summary: Lily ODIA a James, pero él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, ¿Qué hará para hacerla cambiar de parecer? porque también está Fredy, un chico de dará pelea. Muchas aventuras, travesuras y romance. Séptimo chap!
1. 1 Los Potter

**Los Potter**

Era invierno, y las casitas de Godric Hallow se encontraban cubiertas de nieve tan blanca que parecían casitas de galleta espolvoreadas con azúcar glass. Dentro de una de esas casitas, con la chimenea encendida, se encontraba una pareja sentada cerca del fuego en un suave sillón rojo.

Estaban muy juntos abrazados, se miraban uno al otro, y se dedicaban una sonrisa muy especial, se les notaba en todo el cuerpo que se querían.

El chico usaba gafas, y en los vidrios se reflejaba el alegre fuego que crepitaba cerca de ellos; pero detrás de esos anteojos, en sus bellos ojos avellanados, tenía un brillo especial, un brillo que se apreciaba sólo cuando estaba con ella…

La chica, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda impactantes, con una mirada segura pero muy cálida, una mirada que sólo le dedicaba a él…

Mientras tanto, cerca de ellos y del fuego, descansando en una elegante mesita de centro, estaba un bambineto que tenía dentro un niño muy pequeño envuelto en varias cobijas, que se estaba despertando; se estiró y empezó a hacer algunos ruiditos, que llamaron la atención de sus padres.

-Ya despertó Harry cariño-

-Ha de tener frío el pobre, ¿por qué no lo acercas linda?-

La chica se paró del sillón y fue con su hijo

Sentado en el sillón el chico suspiró y sonrió.

-Ya van más de 10 años desde la primera vez que la vi…- Pensó, mientras su esposa levantaba dulcemente el pequeño bulto del bambineto.

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente montones de imágenes de esos 10 años le vinieron a la cabeza.

.. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - .. - ..

-Ya levántate- se oyó detrás de la puerta mientras ésta se abría, dando paso a una señora de alrededor de 35 años, de tez clara, alta, delgada, de unos ojos preciosos avellanados; que iba vestida con unos jeans acampanados, y unos zapatos deportivos.

Entró al cuarto y caminó con un poco de dificultad hacia la cama por las cosas que yacían regadas en el piso; de la cama colgaba un brazo y sobresalía una pantorrilla; el resto del cuerpo se encontraba oculto entre el revoltijo de cobijas. Hizo el intento de descubrir el resto del cuerpo, pero sólo logró apartar las cobijas del tronco para arriba, revelando a un chico de no más de 11 años que intentaba volver a cubrirse con las cobijas.

-Ahgrrrrrr- murmuro el niño

Su madre fue con trabajos hasta las cortinas y las corrió – Ya cielo, por favor que es buena hora-

El chico abrió un aojo y se volvió a colocar las cobijas encima

La mujer regresó a la cama y sonrió divertida, agarró las cobijas y tiró con fuerza de ellas para poder destapar a su hijo; el chico que ya estaba previendo aquello, tenía las cobijas agarradas e intentó resistir a los tirones de su madre.

-¡Jajaja, esta vez no lo lograrás muchachito!- Decía la madre del chico riéndose –No, suelta, por favor, 20 minutos y ya me levanto- se quejó el chico intentando mantener las cobijas sobre él –Dijiste que es buena hora- -Si, es buena hora, pero con 20 minutos más seguro que ya es muy tarde-

-Bueno que sean 15-

-No-

-Ok, 12-

-No-

-11 minutos-

-No, se hará tarde-

-¡Pero mamá!-

-No Jamesi-

-No me llames así…-

-Aaaah!!!!!- La madre, cambiando de estrategia se abalanzó sobre la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo

-AAaaaAA!!!-

-Eso… no…es…aaahaa…. Jus…jajaja…justo!!!!- Dijo el chico retorciéndose en la cama

-Tú eres más grande!!-

-Tú eres muy dormilón!!-

-Bueno, ya que se te espantó el sueño de pronto- Dijo la mamá del chico parándose de la cama –báñate y bajas, porque te esperamos para desayunar- y dicho esto le sonrió inocentemente a su hijo y caminó hacia la puerta saltando uno que otro obstáculo y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

El chico se sentó en la cama se estiró, bostezó abiertamente, se colocó los anteojos que estaban en su mesita de noche junto a su cama y miró a su alrededor complacido, el cuarto estaba regado con cartas parecidas al mazo de cartas con el que juegan los muggles, habían varios pares de zapatos deportivos tirados por el lugar, algunas playeras de equipos de Quiddich tiradas, algunas en la cama, una húmeda manchada de barro colgada en una silla; otras cerca del escritorio, donde estaban recargadas dos escobas voladoras, las que por las manchas de barro y ligeros rasguños en le palo, mostraban el gran uso que se les daba. El armario estaba entreabierto y en el piso se dejaban ver algunos juguetes, como una pequeña jaula con un dragón de miniatura que en esos momentos dormía plácidamente, sacando humo por los orificios del ocico; una caja abierta que contenía tres de las cuatro pelotas necesarias para jugar al Quiddich; la pelota que faltaba, la más pequeña, estaba en el escritorio, junto a otras tres de ese tipo. Las paredes de color beige tenían varios posters de equipos completos de Quiddich o de algún jugador en específico; todos los posters saludaban y algunos describían alguna jugada.

James se levantó de la cama y caminó descalzo para abrir la ventana, el día anterior había llovido y el ambiente olía a humedad; estiró los brazos y aspiró hondo, ese olor le agradaba, se recargó en el marco y miró hacia fuera, era un lindo día, estaba soleado, con algunas nubes, el pasto del patio estaba todavía con pequeñas gotitas de lluvia, que lo hacía ver más verde.

Ese era el primer día en que se iría por tanto tiempo de la casa, conocería a mucha gente, jugaría al Quiddich, y lo mejor, conocería muchas chicas, sonrió complacido.

-Brrrr- Había llegado una ráfaga de viento frío que le hizo estremecerse y parársele los bellitos de los brazos, cerró la ventana y corrió a ponerse su bata, intentó saltar los obstáculos para llegar a su cama que estaba en el otro extremo, pero pisó un montoncito de cartas que hicieron una pequeña explosión y le hicieron resbalar hacia atrás, pero por sus buenos reflejos alcanzó a meter una mano antes de caer de sentón, la cual desafortunadamente se posó en otro pequeño montón de cartas, las que hicieron una explosión parecida a las anteriores y le hicieron caer definitivamente al suelo.

-Jajaja!!-Se comenzó a reír y después se calló, se quedó como pensativo -Ay- dijo –Si me dolió- comenzó a pararse y se miró el codo, que era el lugar donde se había pegado.

Comenzó a caminar más calmado hacia su cama y cogió su bata.

-Jamesi, ¿estás bien?-

-¡Si ma, sólo me pegué en el codo!- dijo éste abriendo la puerta para responderle a su madre

-No te lo sobes, es de buena suerte!!!-

-Errr… si ma-

-Bueno, baja para que desayunes-

-Si, ya voy-

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se metió al baño de su cuarto.

Al salir se colocó una toalla en la cintura, agarró los lentes que estaban en el esquinero junto al espejo y se miró en éste mientras se sonreía ampliamente, se sacudió un poco el pelo y se guiñó un ojo.

James era un chico un poco más pequeño de los de su edad, delgado, le encantaba jugar al Quiddich, por lo que tenía un cuerpo atlético. Su cara era delgada y con facciones infantiles pero delicadas, ojos avellanados preciosos y su cabello mágicamente, a pesar de estar mojado, estaba más desordenado de lo normal, lo cual le daba un toque muy lindo.

Se puso un poco de loción que le había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños y salió nuevamente a su cuarto y comenzó a vestirse; se puso unos jeans beiges y cogió del suelo unos zapatos deportivos rojos, que eran los zapatos menos sucios que encontró; abrió el armario, miró el color de sus zapatillas y fue viendo la larga colección playeras de Quiddich que tenía, escogió una que combinara con sus pantalones y zapatos, caminó hacia las escaleras y al llegar a ellas se sentó en el barandal, se deslizó hacia abajo y apunto de llegar al suelo brincó y salió corriendo hacia la cocina.

En la estufa se encontraban unos huevos que daban vuelta mágicamente, y su madre en esos momentos tostaba un pan con la varita. Su padre estaba abrazando a su madre por la espalda y sonreía, mientras platicaban animadamente.

-Wow!!-James entró en el comedor y tuvo que agachar la cabeza para evitar que le diera un plato que volaba hacia el comedor; los cubiertos se encontraban volando en dirección a la mesa, y al llegar a ésta se iban acomodando para los 3 miembros de la familia.

-Hola James- Dijo su padre levantando la mirada al escuchar entrar a su hijo

-¿Qué tal amaneciste?-

-Enredado en las cobijas-

-Pero oí que luego estuviste muy sonriente-

James volteó a ver a su mamá y le sonrió secamente

-Si, hoy estoy de buen humor, pero luego al intentar contagiar a las demás personas con mi felicidad, éstas se enojan, y yo no sé por qué- dijo y sonrió angelicalmente

-Es que, que le caiga a uno un balde de agua fría al abrir una puerta, o de pronto levantarse en un día helado y bañarse con agua fría, o al salir de la cama, toparse con el suelo tapizado de cartas explosivas, y de esas bromitas que sueles hacer, no es precisamente contagiar a las personas con tu buen humor **Jamesi**.-

Dijo su madre y le sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Listo para tu primer día en Hogwarts?- Preguntó su padre interesado.

-Si, pero más bien la pregunta es si ellos están listos para mi-

Dijo el chico sentándose a la mesa con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Su madre lo volteó a ver, negó con la cabeza y se rió divertida; y con ayuda de la varita llevó la comida a la mesa y sirvió a cada uno su porción de huevo.

-James, pero por supuesto que están listos- dijo su padre con una sonrisita –Hogwarts es una de las mejores escuelas (si no es que la mejor) de magia; allí te enseñarán a controlar tu magia y con algo de suerte, tu ego…-

- ¡¡Oye !!- James levantó la cara para responderle a su padre. -No es ser egocéntrico admitir que soy el mejor-

-Con algo de suerte…- Dijo su madre torciendo los ojos.

- Jos tu siempre te estás mirando en el espejo- dijo James al oír el comentario de su madre.

- Eso no se llama ego hijo, se llama vanidad, y todas las mujeres debemos de tenerla en cierto grado- Dijo y le guiñó un ojo a su marido.

- ¿Nervioso, o mocionado?- preguntó nuevamente el padre de James al chico

- Una mezcla entre los dos, pero es más como cuando vas volando en picada y ves que el suelo se acerca cada vez más y más…-

- Yo recuerdo haber estado muy emocionado- Decía el padre del chico –Aunque la sensación no la podría comprara con volar en escoba. Lo que si es que quise meter en primero una escoba de contrabando- Volteó a algún lugar indefinido de la cocina- pero en la estación mis padres lo descubrieron, porque sabían que yo era un niño inquieto, y decidieron hacerme una inspección de último minuto, fue algo muy penoso.-

Volteó a ver a su hijo y dijo entre serio y divertido –Espero que no se repita esa situación-

-Dan, a diferencia de ti, yo trato de seguir un poco mejor las reglas-

-aja- Dijo su mamá conteniendo una risa

-De verdad Jos, yo se que los de primero no tenemos permitido llevar escobas, así que no lo haré-

-Bueno, si el plan A no funcionaba, siempre hay un plan B, robarse una escoba de la escuela, si, eso será mejor, porque sería muy notorio que no estuviera una de las escobas- Pensó James y sonrió para si.

-Si, claro que si hijo, estamos seguros de eso- Dijo Dan entre serio y divertido.

-¿Guardaste todas tus cosas en tu baúl?-

-Si, desde anoche-

-Muy bien, así me gusta mi muchachito responsable-

Esta vez fue James el que contuvo una risita; pues había preparado su baúl el día anterior porque quería que ninguno de sus artilugios se le olvidara.

-Bueno me lavo los dientes y nos vamos-

Se tomó el resto de jugo de uva que quedaba en su vaso y salió corriendo de nuevo a su cuarto.

Se lavó los dientes, recogió su chaqueta de la cama, palpó uno de sus bolsillos y sonrió maliciosamente.

Abajo ya lo esperaban sus padres en la puerta, con su baúl y su lechuza negra con pecho blanco, _Caza,_ que ahora estaba despierta y un tanto excitada por el ajetreo.

-Ya estoy listo- dijo al verlos y sonrió angelicalmente.

Por un segundo creyó que su madre le había dirigido una mirada suspicaz, pero volteó a verla y ella le estaba sonriendo.

Una vez que las cosas estuvieron puestas en el maletero, y Caza estuviera acomodada en el asiento trasero; los Potter estaban por subirse al auto; pero antes que James subiera, Jos se le acercó.

-¡Ajá!- dijo al palparle uno de los bolsillos ocultos en la chaqueta del chico

-Ah!, wow, ¿qué hacía eso allí? Pensaba que lo había sacado, desde la fiesta de Karla la semana pasada- Dijo el niño con cara de sorpresa para tratar de justificarse.

-Bueno, pues Jaime tenderemos que hacer algo al respecto…-

El chico miró a su madre un poco asustado; pero su cara se fue transformando luego en una sonrisita cómplice y de grata sorpresa, al ver que su madre de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacaba una bolsa pequeña con un montón de paquetitos de diversas formas y tamaños brillantes.

-Sabía que te llevarías algunas, pero pensé que querrías unas mejores- Le dijo en voz baja y con una sonrisa divertida al ver la cara de gusto de su hijo.

-Wow!! Ya se me habían acabado las instfire y aquí hay no menos de 50!!, Cielos gracias mamá!!!- Dijo muy sonriente y abrazó a su madre.

Mientras se abrazaban ella le dijo en un tono más serio –Que no te las vaya a cachar Filch, ya sabes cómo es…-

- Ya cariño, no te preocupes, volverá para Navidad.- Dijo Dan al ver que se abrazaban febrilmente.


	2. 2 Mis mejores amigos

**Mis mejores amigos**

El camino a la estación transcurrió sin muchos contratiempos.

Los tres iban platicando animadamente, hasta que los padres de James cayeron de nuevo en el tema de las anécdotas sobre su ingreso a Hogwarts; y el chico ya cansado de escuchar sobre aquello, cuidadosamente sacó las bolsa que le acababa de regalar su madre y se puso a contemplarla muy feliz.

Una vez frente a la entrada a la plataforma 9 ¾, James agarró firmemente su carrito y empezó a caminar hacia la barrera, pero luego por la emoción empezó a correr, hasta que cruzó el muro.

Una vez dentro de la plataforma, el chico se quedó impresionado por la vista, un gigantesco tren color escarlata con las palabras Expreso de Hogwarts al frente, montones de niños y jóvenes platicando animadamente con otros alumnos, algunos platicando con sus padres; algunos estaban pasmados de la impresión, pues también sería su primer día.

Se veía todo tipo de animales, no sólo lechuzas como la suya, aunque los colores más populares eran el gris, el negro y el marrón; claro, ninguna como su Caza, pensó el chico; las lechuzas hacían mucho ruido, quizás porque se comunicaban entre ellas o quizás porque se quejaban del encierro; pero no sólo eran lechuzas, habían sapos, que según sus padres habían estado muy de moda cuando fueron sus abuelos a Hogwarts; y también había muchos gatos de todos los colores y combinaciones posibles, incluso pensó que había visto uno morado con manchas verdes; algunos otros animales corrían muy divertidos por la plataforma con sus dueños tras de ellos.

Sus padres entraron un poco después que él y en el momento en que vieron aquél ajetreo se dibujó una sonrisa de felicidad en sus caras.

-Ya extrañaba venir aquí, que buenos momentos pasé desde que entré al colegio; ¡Que bueno que ya cumpliste los 11 Jaime- Le decía Dan a su hijo con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-Si, yo también ya estaba un poco ansioso por llegar; bueno si no les importa, iré a buscar a Karla- Dijo y salió caminando con su carrito en dirección opuesta, mientras sus padres platicaban animadamente sobre sus recuerdos de Hogwarts.

Karla era una niña que conocía desde que eran muy pequeños, puesto que al igual que él, ambos padres trabajaban en el ministerio. Definitivamente Karla no era su amiga íntima, pero si se llevaban muy bien y para ella, éste también era el año de ingreso a la escuela de magia. A sí que de alguna manera se estarían acompañando en el proceso.

-Y no estaría nada mal acompañado- pensó y sonrió para si, puesto que Karla era una chica muy linda.

Él ya conocía a varios chicos que en años anteriores habían entrado al colegio y se encontró con algunos que lo saludaban alegremente y le deseaban suerte para la selección. James sabía que quedaría en Gryffindor, puesto que toda su familia había estado en esa casa, y porque no sabría que haría si quedaba en Hufflepuff o Slytherin…

En eso iba pensando cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio que un chico lo estaba siguiendo.

-Espero que no sea quien creo que es…-

-¡Buu!- Le dijo un chico que le saltó por detrás y lo sujetó por los hombros

-Ahg, si es…- pensó amargamente

-Ah, asusté al pequeño **Jamesi**- dijo éste ahora pasándole un brazo por los hombros y dándole palmaditas con una sonrisa burlona.

-Errr….- Dijo el chico zafándose bruscamente del brazo de Jeff

-No Jeff, de hecho no- dijo el chico levantando una ceja y le dirigió una mirada seca a Jeff Smith que había entrado hacía una año al colegio; se conocían también desde pequeños, había alguna extraña relación con él, era su primo tercero o algo así, de hecho la mayor parte de las familias de sangre limpia se encontraban relacionadas, puesto que ya no quedaban muchos.

-El verano me la pasé embrujando a mis primos con los hechizos que aprendí el año pasado, ¿y tú qué hiciste?-Dijo Jeff con una sonrisita burlona y de suficiencia

-Yo me la pasé jugando al Quiddich con la nueva Cometa 690 que me compró mi papá- James disfrutó el efecto que tenían sus palabras sobre el otro chico. Jeff abrió los ojos como platos y le dijo casi gritando

-Wow, pero si debió de costarle una fortuna-

-Pues si, pero valió la pena, el vuelo que uno experimenta es maravilloso; deja atrás por mucho a mi vieja barredora 650- Dijo el chico de anteojos con un ademán de la mano como para restarle importancia.

James seguía caminado para tratar de perder a aquél molesto chico; pero entre más apuraba el paso más se le pegaba y lo acosaba con más preguntas; hasta que James vio a lo lejos una chica con cabellera castaña y un prendedor de búho.

-Lo siento Jeff, pero me quedé de ver con alguien en la estación- Y empezó a dirigir su carrito con mayor velocidad hacia Karla.

-Yo te acompaño-

Pero aquello no lo alcanzó a oír el aludido, puesto que estaba casi corriendo con su carrito

-James, espera, vas muy rápido- Decía Jeff tratando de alcanzar al chico.

Al ver esto, el chico de los anteojos comenzó a correr para evitar a toda costa al molesto Jeff.

Logró esquivar hábilmente varios carritos, y estuvo apunto de golpear a una señora, la cual le gritó que se comportara; y él le gritó un lo siento casi inaudible.

Siguió corriendo con los gritos de Jeff cada vez más lejos, hasta que escuchó un estruendoso choque de lo que parecían dos carritos.

-¡Si, al final lo perdí!- Pensó James aliviado; y volteó para corroborar lo; pero su carrito seguía avanzando…

No lejos de allí, iba un chico de aproximadamente 11 años, un poco más alto que los de su edad, delgado pero con cuerpo atlético, de rasgos muy agradables y con bellos ojos grises iba un poco cabizbajo, y no se le podía culpar; pues a su lado iba una señora alta, muy delgada de cabellos largos y negros, piel muy blanca, cara alargada, delgada y a diferencia de su hijo, ella tenía unos ojos grises fríos. Atrás de ellos iba un señor alto, delgado que llevaba una gabardina negra muy elegante que caminaba con un bastón negro también muy elegante. Tenía los cabellos rubios hacia atrás, y sus ojos azul claro, transmitían desprecio; iba acompañado por un niño de alrededor 9 años; que se le parecía mucho.

Mientras se habrían paso entre la multitud, iba platicando con su hijo.

-No entiendo cómo siguen aceptando a esos sangre sucia- dijo al ver a una niña pequeña que estaba acompañada por dos personas a las que se les notaba que eran muggles, puesto que tenían una cara de susto al saber que su hija se iría a aprender la case de cosas que veía que hacían los demás.

James seguía corriendo con la cabeza volteada y con su carrito avanzando a cada paso; pero no se fijó que muy cerca de él estaba otro chico caminando un poco cabizbajo.

Frenar era lo obvio, pero ya no hubo tiempo

-¡¡¡AAAAAaaaaaAAAh, CUIDADO!!!- se oyó un grito delante del señor que acababa de criticar a los muggles, y volteó a tiempo para ver cómo un niño de lentes al ir corriendo a toda velocidad con su carrito perdía el control del mismo y se estrellaba de lado con el carrito de su hijo.

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo, junto con ellos, todas sus cosas, sus baúles se abrieron y las jaulas de sus lechuzas rodaron por el suelo.

-Mi única esperanza es no estar en Slytherin- pensaba el pequeño Sirius Black al caminar junto a su madre. - Sería como estar en casa; conozco a la mayoría, y son como ellos- Pensaba el chico tristemente, al comparar a sus futuros compañeros del colegio con su familia.

-Bueno, al menos me podré librar un tiempo de **Regulis**; sus tontas bromas, su exagerada arrogancia; siempre presumiendo de llevarse mejor con la prima Bellatrix, creo que hasta le gusta...- Dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisita

Estaba tan concentrado en lo mal que se llevaba con su familia, que ni siquiera notó el ajetreo que se armaba a unos pasos de él, al ir dos chicos corriendo con su carritos; hasta que un golpe en un costado de su carrito lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se descubrió rodando por el suelo junto con sus cosas.

Su lechuza empezó a da alaridos al ir rodando a lo largo de la plataforma; algunos botecitos de pintura estallaron cerca de sus pergaminos y los mancharon por completo, y uno de ellos se rompió cerca de su pantalón manchándolo en una esquina con una pintura morada que se iba extendiendo poco a poco por la tela.

Volteó a ver al rededor y vio que el chico que había chocado contra él en esos momentos se hallaba buscando en el suelo algo, hasta que de pronto vio unos anteojos con un cristal hecho añicos; el chico los cogió y se los intentó poner, aunque le quedaron un poco chuecos.

El chico de los anteojos rotos lo volteó a ver y le preguntó que si estaba bien.

-Si, gracias, sólo se ha manchado mi pantalón-

-Pero al parecer a ti te ha ido peor-

Dijo viendo los estragos en los lentes del chico y cogiendo su varita

-_Reparo_-

Murmuró y vio cómo los lentes recuperaban su forma original.

-Gracias, mi nombre es James Potter- le extendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. -

-Siento mucho lo de tu traje, todavía no se algún hechizo para reparar tu...- pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas.

-!Sirius, Sirius! Gritaba una señora descontroladamente mientras se acercaba corriendo, seguida por un señor de gabardina negra y un pequeño de alrededor 9 años.

-Pero que... por las barbas de Merlín ¿como? ...¡Mírate eres un desastre!.. ¡¡Tu traje nuevo!! ..¡¡ahhhh por Merlín tu pantalón!!- Dijo la madre del chico con estupefacción.

-Ah... ma estoy bien, gracias, y es sólo una mancha, nada que no se pueda reparar con… -Oh, eso si que no les va a gustar, jajaja, no sirvió de nada cuidar la única muestra de afecto verdadero de mis padres- pensó amargamente

-Shhh, ¡tú cállate!- Dijo el padre de Sirius al llegar y ver el desastre - Y tú mocoso, ¿como te atreves a andar así por aquí?, ¿que no ves que hay mucha gente?- Le dijo bruscamente el señor de cabellos rubios a James.

-ahh yo no se qué fue lo que pasó, de pronto perdí el control de mi carrito- decía el chico de anteojos viendo al suelo y tratando de reconstruir lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mucho, fue un accidente-

-Pero mira todo lo que haz provocado por venir como trol desbocado-

La madre de Sirius apretó los labios fuertemente y le dirigió una mirada glacial al pequeño James.

El cual inmediatamente comenzó a recoger las cosas regadas en el suelo; tratando de distinguir entre las de él y las del chico de traje

-Todo esto es culpa de Jeff- pensó el chico de anteojos mientras seguía recogiendo sus cosas de mala gana.

El pequeño Sirius hizo el ademán de agacharse para ayudar a James.

-No, déjalo a él; él fue el que le pegó a tu carrito- le dijo la señora con el seño fruncido a su hijo y mirando despectivamente a James

- Pero... yo... mamá él no quiso..., fue un accidente- Dijo el chico atónito y con tono molesto.

A lo lejos, un señor de anteojos y cabellos negros desordenados, iba abrazado de su mujer de ojos avellanados; platicaban animadamente a cerca de sus recuerdos del colegio; hacía algún rato que habían oído un ruido vago a lo lejos; pero había tantos niños que no se preocuparon en averiguar si se trataba de su pequeño metido de nuevo en algún lío.

-¿Y James cariño?-preguntó de pronto Jocelyne a su esposo.

-Dijo que estaría con Karla- dijo éste levantando los hombros

Siguieron caminando hasta donde había un pequeño grupo de gente que se iba reuniendo al rededor de lo que parecían dos carritos volcados, un niño parado junto a una señora la que gritaban fuera de si un niño que recogía las cosas regadas en el suelo.

-¡¡James!!- Dijo de pronto la madre del chico y comenzó a corre hacia el tumulto

-¡No me sorprende que hayas causado esto, si pareces un vago, mírate ese cabello, cómo lo traes!- seguía gritando la madre de Sirius a James.

-Ya es suficiente con tener que escuchar que me grite en casa, pero a este chico, fue un accidente, ella lo podría solucionar con un movimiento de su varita.- pensó Sirius fulminando a su madre con la mirada.

-Usted no es nadie para hablarle así a mi hijo-

Dijo Jocely con una voz muy autoritaria al extender un dedo para hacer callar a la mujer y hacerse escuchar.

-¡James, levántate!- dijo Jocy sin apartar la mirada de la madre de Sirius. El chico se paró de un salto con una sonrisa de alivio y al instante fue con su madre.

-Usted no tiene derecho de gritarle a un niño de 11 años de esa manera, y menos si no es su hijo- Jocely se empezaba a poner roja y alzaba más la voz.

-**Su** hijo golpeó con su carrito a mi pequeño, y le estropeó su traje nuevo-

-Hay por favor, ahora hasta palabras de afecto me dirige- pensó el pequeño Sirius rodando los ojos

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente- Dijo el chico de anteojos levantando la voz, se sentía más seguro con su madre allí.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de James y le apretó un poco fuerte, lo izo voltear hacia arriba y vio la cara de su padre.

-Disculpe, pero me haría e favor de decirnos qué fue exactamente lo que pasó- Dijo Dan con voz tranquila a los padres del chico trajeado.

-Ah, conque usted es el padre de **este** vago- dijo agresivamente la madre de Sirius.

-Pero si claro, se nota, la misma greña que el padre- Dijo despectivamente al ver la apariencia de Dan

-Yo no le he pedido una opinión sobre nuestra apariencia, sino su versión de los hechos- dijo el padre del chico utilizando un tono un poco severo

-Pero si ya se lo hemos dicho, este niño iba corriendo y golpeó a nuestro pequeño, tirando todas sus cosas por el suelo- Esta vez fue el padre de Sirius el que se hizo escuchar, con un tono de indignación.

-Perdí el control de mi carrito-

Dijo el chico de cabellos desordenados bajando la mirada

-Bueno, de ser así, mi hijo reparará la falta; y si se ha estropeado algo, nos encargaremos de ello; tiene la palabra de los Potter- Dijo el padre de James con tono serio.

-Oh!, pero si es usted Daniel Potter- Dijo la señora reconociendo al padre del chico, trasformando su semblante completamente y extendiéndole una mano con una sonrisita

-Pues si, ciertamente soy Daniel Potter, ¿porqué?, ¿usted quién es?- dijo bruscamente sin responder al saludo.

-Hummm- se oyó una tocesita a la derecha de la señora.

-Nosotros somos los Black, por supuesto- dijo el padre de Sirius acercándose e inflando el pecho de orgullo

-Esto ha deber sido un malentendido, al parecer su hijo se estrelló con el carrito de Siri por accidente-

-Ah, conque ahora si lo admite, ¿no? -Preguntó James con los brazos cruzados

-Fue un malentendido niño- dijo la señora de cabellos negros dirigiéndole una mirada intimidante al chico

-Si mi hijo cometió una falta, la reparará, de eso no hay duda; si ha estropeado algo, se lo pagaremos- Dijo Jocely dirigiéndole una mirada fría a la madre de Sirius

-No, no se preocupe, el dinero no es problema-

-Sigue siendo una falta; pero lo que no le permito es que le vuelva a hablar de esa manera a mi hijo- dijo Jocy bastante molesta

Y con un movimiento de su varita las cosas que todavía estaban en el suelo regresaron al baúl inmediatamente

-Todavía queda tu traje sucio cariño-

-Hay por favor-dijo la madre de James torciendo los ojos; y con otro movimiento de su varita limpió el traje del chico

-Y la próxima vez que ocurra una situación como esta, por favor búsquenos antes de confrontar a un niño que a penas empieza el colegio-

Karla vio cómo la señora Black se quedaba atónita con las palabras que acababa de oír de Jocelyne al verla alejarse junto con Dan y James

-ahh...guaw, no conocía el genio de sus papas, será mejor nunca hacerlos enojar- pensó Karla

-Sirius Black, no quiero que te juntes con esa clase de personas, es una pena que sangres limpia como aquellos des honren esa posición- dijo la señora Black con tono enérgico y seño fruncido.


	3. 3 El amor de mi vida

**El amor de mi vida**

-Karla, preciosa, al fin te apareces- Le respondió James unos minutos después al llegar su amiga y saludarlo. La dio un beso en la mejilla

-James, ¿pues en qué habíamos quedado? "si, nos vemos en la estación"-dijo ella con una vocecita aguda imitando lo que le había dicho el chico hacía una semana

-Pero si yo te estuve buscando, de verdad- dijo y le sonrió angelicalmente mientras subían sus cosas al tren.

-Y yo por andarte buscando... ya ves lo que me gano- dijo y se volteó haciéndose la víctima

-Ahh James ahora... ahh- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños alzando una ceja y yendo tras él que estaba buscando un compartiendo vacío

-Primero me encuentro con Jeff...- dijo el chico con cara de asco

-Si, si te digo que esto es culpa tuya- y le volvió a sonreír ahora guiñándole un ojo mientras le abría la puerta a su amiga para que entrara en uno de los últimos compartimentos del tren.

-Y luego una señora me empieza a gritar porque le manché a su hijito "su trajecito nuevo"- dijo haciendo una vocecita aguda

-No te digo Karla, pura mala suerte contigo...- la volteó a ver a los ojos y le sacó la lengua

-Pues si te traigo mala suerte **Jamesi, **¿por qué sigues aquí conmigo?- preguntó la chica y le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Uyyy… buen punto, no lo sé- dijo y se alzó de hombros sonriéndole angelicalmente.

Con un sonoro pitido el tren comenzó la marcha y los chicos se asomaron por última vez a la ventana para despedirse de sus padres.

-Cuídense mucho chicos, no quiero un Hawler el primer día de clases Jamesi-

-Y cuídame a esta niña- dijo el padre de Karla a James

- Y si quiere yo cuidare a su Jamesi- dijo Karla devolviéndole una mirada cómplice tanto a Jocy como a Dan

-oyeee...!!- Dijo el aludido con cara de pocos amigos

- jaja ehh pero si es cierto Jamesi jajaja- dijo el padre de Karla

-Y nada de explosivos James- dijo Jos con una mirada y una sonrisita cómplice a su hijo, el cual entendió perfectamente.

-uhh como si eso fuera posible- dijo Karla en un susurro torciendo los ojos

-Pero madre, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?- preguntó el chico con tono de ofendido

Pero su madre se encogió de hombros y dijo algo que ya no alcanzaron a oír por el ruido que hacía el tren al moverse. Los chicos siguieron agitando las manos hasta que sus padres se perdieron de vista.

-Pues si Karla, todos mis males son culpa tuya- Decía James con una sonrisa encantadora después de haberle contado el episodio con la madre del chico del carrito.

-Si, todo yo, todo yo- respondió la chica de cabello castaño torciendo los ojos

Karla era una chica a penas más alta que James, delgada, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños, rasgos agradables y unos ojos verdes aceituna muy lindos.

Karla y James siguieron platicando del verano y de la fiesta que se había celebrado hacía una semana por el dicemo primero cumpleaños de la chica; hasta que de pronto se abrió la puerta.

-Ah, con que quiere que no me junte con niños como aquél, bueno quiero ver qué cara pone si ven que el niño se convierte en mi amigo, porque no es malo; aquél chico fue amable; y supongo que estará aquí- pensaba el pequeño Sirius Black mientras caminaba buscando al chico de anteojos por el tren. Se asomó por la puerta de uno de los compartimentos y sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado; abrió la puerta y entró tranquilamente ante las miradas de estupefacción de los dos amigos.

-¡Pero si mira, es el chico del trajecito nuevo!- dijo James despectivamente al chico

-Oye tú, por tu culpa mi amigo se enfrento a **tu mami**- le empezó a espetar la chica bruscamente

-ehh o sea ¿sabes qué es pedir disculpas? y otra cosa, por ti James tardo en llegar conmigo… o sea no sabes que es estar buscando a un amigo por mucho tiempo entre tanta gente ehhh ¡por cierto te ves ridículo con ese traje...**hijo de mami**! –le dijo finalmente barriéndolo con una mirada despectiva

-¡Oye qué te pasa, es de las mejores telas que verás o tocarás en tu vida si niña! a demás, el asunto no fue ni siquiera contigo; y yo le intenté explicar a mi madre-

- ahhh claro uuhhhh si ¡escucharon todos, el hijo de mami quiso explicar ahhhh!- Dijo Karla volteando a ver a James-

-Por favor, ¡patético!, ja a demás yo no ocupo de esa dichosa tela porque es asquerosa iac!

-¡Este traje es hecho a mano!- dijo Sirius con una mirada desafiante

-uhh por favor que feo traje, pareces un niño que apenas le queda el trajecito de su hermanito jeeje- Dijo Karla barriéndolo de nuevo con a mirada

-¿Sabes qué es hecho a mano?, significas SIN VATIRA- Dijo Sirius sintiéndose humillado y alzando la voz.

- ahh si, sin la varita de tu mami, con razón- dijo volviendo a barrerlo con un gesto burlón.

-¡¡¡BASTA!!!- Dijo Srius alzando tanto la voz que dejó atónitos a los chicos

-La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta- dijo con cara de fastidio y bajando la mirada

-ah pues...eso no justifica lo que le paso a mi amigo, bien merecido te lo tienes niño de trajecito aja por favor no le vas a creer James ¿verdad?

-Hummm... no lo sé- Dijo James alzando los hombros y viendo perspicaz mente al chico

-Sólo se molestaron con James porque el traje es nuevo, no creo que se hubieran preocupado tanto si me hubiera arrollado un Trol- y al decir esto miró al suelo con el seño fruncido.

El semblante de los amigos cambió totalmente, se sentían apenados por lo que le habían dicho. Se miraron uno al otro sin saber qué decir, hasta que James dijo  
-¿Y de verdad haz vivido con ellos 11 años?-

Los tres chicos rieron

-Si, y te apuesto a que ahora han de estar haciendo fiesta porque ya no estaré en casa- dijo con una sonrisa amarga

-Por cierto te llamas... porque niño de trajecito no es tu nombre- Dijo Karla con un tono más amable extendiéndole la mano

-Sirius, Sirus...-comenzó a decir el chico

-Black- terminó James con una sonrisa

- Ah pues mucho gusto Black jeje digo Sirius hehe- y le tomo de la mano para estrecharla fuertemente

-jaaja- Sirius miro a James muy preocupado y James le susurro

-Es de confianza, créeme -

-Y tú eres…, porque no te llamas-la chica que le grita al niño de traje, ¿o si?- dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

-ahh yo me llamo niña del vestidito jejeje, no soy Karla Sullivan para lo que se te ofrezca-

-Pues mucho gusto Sulli- dijo guiñándole un ojo

Karla se sonrojó y esbozó una sonrisita

-hem hem, bueno y ¿tu qué traes de mercancía Sirius?- dijo el chico de anteojos con cierto interés

-¿Mercancía? repuso extrañado el chico de ojos grises

-Claro ah mira te enseñare- dijo como si tal cosa y sacó su bolsita de explosivos

-Esto es mercancía de la buena- y Agitó la bolsita con paquetes de colores frente a los ojos atónitos del chico

–Verás, cuando quieras que todos presten atención haz explotar esto y guaa haces un alboroto como en el Quiddich, ¿o no Karla?- Dijo volteando a ver a su amiga cómplicemente.

-Sip, lo hizo en mi cumpleaños jeje-

James sonrió angelicalmente y repuso -Pero esa fue el alma de la fiesta, era tu sorpresa de cumpleaños- y le guiñó un ojo.

- ahhh pues, pero valla bromitas- Sirius la miró inquisitivamente y ella se vuelvió a sonrojar

-si jejeje, ehh y entonces… ah ¿traes algo como James?-

-¿Oye Karla qué te pasa por qué te pusiste roja?- Le preguntó el chico de anteojos al verla.

Como respuesta, Karla le sonríe a Black y le propina un golpe en la espalda al chico de anteojos, volteando nuevamente a ver a Sirius y le sonríe tímidamente.

-uhh...olvídalo- Le responde James con trabajos, pues su amiguita le sacó el aire

-ehh pues...no mi mamá es tan... bueno ustedes lo vieron... así que no, lo siento chicos- Dijo algo decepcionado

-Si, te entiendo; bueno, Sirius no te preocupes- dijo el chico de anteojos al verlo como pensativo, abrió su bolsita y agarró unos cuantos piquetitos

-Toma, quédate con estas y úsalas cuando quieras, ahh pero que no te las vea Flich- le dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico que luego le sonrió abiertamente.

-Oye ¿por qué a mi no me has dado ni una Jamesi ehh?

-¡Oye!- le dice el aludido a Karla apretando los dientes -**no me digas así** enfrente de él, a demás tú no sabes como utilizar esto Karla, esto es para nosotros con experiencia, cosas de magos-

-Uhh si como no magos que pelean por un pedazo de pastel-. Le espetó torciendo los ojos y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Pastel?, esos es para niños- repuso James con un ademán para quitarle importancia

Era tarde, y todavía no oscurecía del todo, pero los tres chicos seguían platicando animadamente. Sirius se había acoplado perfectamente con ese par. Les estuvo platicando de su familia, de cómo todos habían estado en Slytherin, de la forma exagerada en la que se fijaban en la descendencia de sus conocidos. De lo insoportable que era su hermano.

A James cada vez le caía mejor aquel chico, se identificaba en muchas cosas con él, le gustaba el Quiddich, eran de familias potentadas, gustaban de hacer muchas bromas.

Karla al igual que James, se sentía en ciertos aspectos identificada con aquél chico, le daba tristeza el hecho de que no lo trataran bien sus padres, y su familia en general; excepto por esa prima suya, Andrómeda, que le ayudaba en su bromas y estaba de acuerdo con lo que él pensaba. Le agradaba mucho la compañía de aquél chico de ojos grises.

El tren comenzó a detenerse poco a poco en la plataforma de Hogsmeade; varios chicos ya se hallaban en los pasillos esperando a que se abrieran las puertas de la locomotora, mientras los tres amigos seguían platicando.

-Es una pena que las tiendas ya estén cerradas-

Dijo el chico de anteojos pegando su cara contra el cristal, tratando de divisar entre la niebla las tiendas; que estaban un poco retiradas de la estación.

-No caería nada mal una visita a la nueva tienda, Zonko-

Dijo de nuevo el chico volteando a ver a sus dos acompañantes

-La primera vez que fui, recuerdo que compré una bomba fétida, y como era de esperarse, la probé con mi conejillo de indias. Regulis probó uno de los primeros productos de esa tienda, estuvo como día y medio tratando de recuperar su cuarto, tenía que entrar con la nariz tapada; hasta que llegaron mis primas y desafortunadamente quitaron la pestilencia. Pero le echaron la culpa al viejo drenaje de la casa. Andrómeda y yo nos reímos por horas.-

Terminó el chico con una mirada risueña

-Jajaja, tú eres de los míos Sirius- le dijo el chico de anteojos pasándole un brazo por los hombros y conduciéndolo a la salida del compartimiento.

-No te me quedes atrás linda- Le dijo James a su amiga y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

A unos pasos de ellos venían dos niñas agarradas de la mano por la cantidad de emociones que recorrían sus cuerpos en esos momentos; estaban muy emocionadas y asustadas a la vez por lo que les esperaba.

-¿Alice, y qué tal si no quedamos en la misma casa?- le preguntaba por enésima vez una chica no muy alta, delgada, de ojos café intenso y cabellos muy negros y lacios que le caían hacia media espalda a una chica un poco más grande que ella de tez más clara, delgada, de cabello castaño claro liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos almendrados muy expresivos.

-No lo se Edna, no lo se…- dijo la aludida tratando de voltear a ver algo, puesto que estaban sumergidas entre estudiantes mucho mayores que no les permitían ver nada.

-¿ves algo?-

-No-

-Oye, disculpa, pero ¿sabes a dónde van los de primer año?- Le preguntó la más pequeña de las dos amigas a un chico más grande que ellas.

- Ah, no, no tengo ide…- de pronto se calló al voltear a verlas y se lo pensó mejor.

-Claro, niñas lindas, ¿ven a ese chico de anteojos, y cabello desordenado?, bueno síganlo- Dijo el chico con una sonrisita, mientras las niñas alzándose de puntitas intentaban ver entre la multitud.

-Oh, pero claro, que torpe soy, no lo alcanzan a ver, no se preocupen, yo las llevaré-

-Gracias- dijeron ambas chicas sonriendo, lo que provocó que el chico ensanchara la sonrisa.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, hasta que salieron de la locomotora.

-¿Y cómo se llaman?-

-Edna-

-Alice-

-Ah, yo soy Jeff- dijo este sonriendo a ambas chicas, las cuales se voltearon a ver

-¿Y… en qué casa creen que estarán? Preguntó de nuevo el chico debido al silencio

- Pues esperamos quedar en Gryffindor- respondió Edna volteando a ver de nuevo a Alice

-Oh, pues sería una pena, porque yo estoy en Huffleppuf.-

El chico volteó a ver alrededor como buscando a alguien.

-Errrr… si…- dijo Alice volteando a ver a las otras personas que caminaban junto a ellos, le comenzaba a desagradar aquel chico, pero algo en su hombro la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

-Le tengo que mostrar que no sólo él es bueno con las chicas, ¿dónde está?, ah, con esa chica otra vez…-

-bueno chicas, ya casi llegamos con los demás- dijo Jeff mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de sus dos acompañantes.

-Henos aquí, he cumplido con mi parte del traro, les toca a ustedes-

Dijo alzando un poco la voz y viendo de reojo a un chico que estaba cerca de allí, mientras se agachaba para recibir un beso en la mejilla de cada lado por parte de las dos niñas.

-¿¿que qué?? Dijo Alice sobresaltada

-Si, su parte del trato- repitió el chico señalándose ambas mejillas

-Sabes qué Jeff, eres un idiota- y dicho esto, Alice le dio un golpe con la palma en la frente del chico, aventándole la cara hacia tras.

-Uch- dijo un chico con anteojos que hacía ya rato veía la escena

-No se escogió mala compañía, pero sigue sin superarme, es muy torpe cuando se acerca a las chicas- pensó James y sonrió para sus adentros.

-¿Están bien?-

-¿Éste orangután las está molestando?-

Dijeron James y Sirius refiriéndose a Jeff al acercarse rápidamente con las chicas

-No **Jamesi**, ellas vienen conmigo-

-¿Contigo?- dijeron las niñas barriéndolo con la mirada

-¿Estamos subiendo a los botes por este lado, quieren venir con nosotros?-

Preguntó el chico de ojos avellanados con una sonrisa encantadora

-Esta no es forma de tratar a dos niñas encantadoras Jeff- dijo el pequeño Jamesi ahora dirigiéndose a un atontado Jeff con una sonrisita burlona.

Los 5 estaban en un bote y justo antes de internarse en el lago otros dos chicos llegaron corriendo, con las caras un poco rojas y sudorosas.

-Ya no hay más botes, ¿podemos subirnos con ustedes?- preguntó el más flaco de los dos, de cabellos dorados y ojos miel.

-Hummm… pero como que sólo cabe uno más, si no nos hundiríamos- Sirius se encontraba contemplando el amplio espacio vacío de la lancha con gesto pensativo.

-Si, estaríamos muy apretados- Le apoyó James con cara seria, pero al ver la cara de atónitos de los dos chicos no se pudo contener y estalló en risas

-¿Entonces si podemos?- preguntó esta vez el otro chico, de ojos azules, cabellos rubio y de nariz respingada.

-Claro que si- les terminó de decir Sirius y les extendió el brazo para ayudarlos a entrar

Una vez que los 7 estuvieron en la pequeña embarcación, comenzaron a platicar animadamente, pero la plática cesó inmediatamente al comenzar a quedar a la vista la imponente construcción que se alzaba ante ellos; un enorme castillo de piedra estilo medieval con varios ventanales, de los cuales, varios de la planta baja se veían iluminados y con mucho movimiento.

Los 7 bajaron de la embarcación y se encaminaron hacia el vestíbulo. Se encontraban rodeados por muchos niños de su edad que al igual que ellos estaban algo nerviosos.

Una bruja de mediana edad los recibió con una mirada severa; llevaba unas gafas cuadradas y el pelo recogido en un moño verde. Traía puesta una rúnica verde oscuro que hacía juego con su tocado.

-Humm… parece muy estricta, pero ya veré la forma de hacerla ceder…- pensó James al ver a la profesora que los recibía

-Están apunto de pasar por la prueba de selección; ésta es una prueba muy importante, ya que los situará en la casa a la que pertenecerán los próximos 7 años- hizo una pausa esperando a que sus palabras tuvieran efecto.

-En Hogwarts tenemos 4 casa, correspondientes a los cuatro grandes magos que fundaron esta escuela, ellas son: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclow y Slytherin.-

Su deber como estudiantes será ganar puntos para su casa, mientras que si rompen las reglas, quitaremos puntos-

-Esperen aquí hasta que venga por ustedes para dar inicio a la ceremonia- y dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de ella y volvió al Gran Comedor.

-Yo siempre he sido bueno para que no me cachen, pero que bueno que traje la capa de invisibilidad que me dieron en navidad mis abuelos- pensó James mientras miraba distraídamente a los chicos que le rodeaban, hasta que su mirada se posó en una chica pelirroja, que tenía una mirada un poco asustada, estaba aún lado de otra chica que estaba tratando de entablar una conversación, pero debido a los nervios se había dado por vencida.

La chica pelirroja lo miró directamente a los ojos y James notó como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al sentir aquellos ojos esmeralda impactantes acariciándole la mirada.

Tenía que conocerla, preguntarle su nombre, le gustaría el Quiddich; todo esto se preguntaba, y no supo cómo pero comenzó a andar en dirección a aquella chica de mirada enigmática.

No le importó pisar a alguno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando le reclamaban alzándole la voz, tenía que llegar con ella.

La chica ya se había dado la vuelta y ahora ella trataba de entablar plática con la chica que estaba a su lado.

-Hola, disculpa- dijo James sujetándole el hombro un poco brusco y haciéndole voltear.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el chico viendo de nuevo aquellos ojos esmeralda.

-Lily- dijo la chica desconcertada

-¿Lilian qué?- preguntó de nuevo el chico sin soltarla

-Lilian Evans, y si me disculpas- dijo la chica pelirroja tratando de zafarse de aquél chico tan inoportuno

-Lilian Evans, soy James Potter, y cuando seamos grandes te casarás conmigo- dijo el chico sintiendo como salían las palabras de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, no podía detenerlas…

-¿¿¿QUÉ???- dijo la chica parando de forcejear y quedándose estupefacta

Pero el chico de ojos avellanados ya se había ido…


	4. 4 Presumidos

**Presumidos**

El Sol comenzaba a inundar la habitación, debían de ser como las 5:30 am de un día de Abril; a pesar que habían pasado 5 años desde que entraron a Hogwarts, el pequeño cuarto de la torre de Griffindor seguía casi igual; sólo el tipo de ropa regada junto con algunos libros de 5º curso y las fotos en movimiento eran testigo de esos 5 años.

En una de las fotos, junto a una cama con el dosel todavía corrido aparecía una chica de alrededor 14 años, de pelo castaño ondulado con un prendedor de búho y ojos verdes aceitunados, que era cargada por un apuesto chico de ojos grises; ambos chicos se miraban y reían alocadamente; en otra estaba la misma chica ojiverde volando en su escoba y esquivando una bludger al tiempo que paraba la cuaffle, tenía en la cara mucha determinación; esa foto había sido de la final de Quiddich jugada en 4 grado. En otra foto, junto a la mesita de noche de una chica de no más de 15 años, con cabellos lisos castaños largos, se le veía abrazando de un lado a una chica de cabellos rojos encendidos y ojos verde esmeralda impactantes, del otro lado abrazaba a una chica un poco más pequeña que las demás, de ojos café profundos y cabellos negros; la cual abrazaba a la chica de cabello castaño ondulado y ojos verdes. Las cuatro sonreían felices, se despeinaban unas a otras, se ponían cuernos y hacían caras graciosas

En otra estaban las 4 chicas en un día de invierno con los otros chicos de Griffindor del 5º curso, se lanzaban bolas de nueve unos a otros, y un chico de cabellos negros despeinados y con anteojos mostraba gran interés por lanzarle bolas de nieve a la chica pelirroja que tenía en frente mientras se reía muy divertido.

Muchas cosas habían pasado esos 5 años, Lily, Karla, Edna y Alice habían quedado en Griffindor, mientras que, James, Sirius, y otros tres chicos, Remus, Peter y Longbottom también habían quedado en esa casa, en la que habían pasado ya tantas cosas durante ese tiempo.

Pero dentro del mundo mágico todo era muy distinto, había una gran agitación; había mucha oscuridad y miedo; nada igual se había visto hasta entonces. Un mago se hizo muy famoso por la cantidad de atrocidades que cometía en la comunidad mágica de todo el mundo; todos estaban aterrorizados; hasta tenían miedo de llamarlo por su nombre, en lugar de eso preferían llamarle "El que no debe de ser nombrado" o "Quien – tú – sabes". Los más afectados de sus actos siempre fueron las familias de magos de padres muggles, los squibs, y en general quien no le agradara o se interpusiera en su camino. El ministerio de magia había estado tratando de manejar aquella situación, sin lograrlo con mucho éxito, incluso se había tenido que crear o más bien aumentar un departamento, el de Aurores, que se encargaba de perseguir a los seguidores de… quien – tú – sabes; montones de aquellas valientes personas también dieron la vida, incluidos familiares de los estudiantes de la famosa escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Dumbledore seguía como director de la famosa escuela inglesa, y como era bien sabido por todos, el ministerio pedía mucho su ayuda para combatir a El que no debe de ser nombrado y a sus mortífagos; lo que hacia que algunas veces saliera de la escuela.

El sol seguía entrando por la ventana, ya debían de ser cuarto para las 6 y todas las chicas seguían durmiendo, hasta que el sol rozó una carita recargada sobre la almohada que tenía la boca un poco abierta, que en ese momento sonrió; todo el cuerpo estaba en la orilla y uno de sus brazo colgaba de la cama; se dio la vuelta para tratar de huir de la luz del sol, pero al sentir que de pronto la cama se interrumpía, unos ojos verdes aceitunados se abrieron como platos y

-aaaaaaaaaAAAaaaaa- dijo Karla al caer y alcanzar a poner justo a tiempo las manos para evitar un golpe más fuerte.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo una chica de ojos café oscuro y cabellos negros muy despeinados al levantarse súbitamente, correr el dosel de su cama y acercarse a prisa a la chica que se levantaba del suelo

-Me caí de la cama-

-Karla, desde que recuerdo tú siempre te caes de la cama- dijo uno chica de cabellos rojo intenso que se había sentado al borde de su cama, al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y volvía a dejarse caer entre sus cobijas

Las 4 chicas soltaron una carcajada

-Entonces ya deberían de haberse acostumbrado- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños frunciendo un poco el seño como enojada. Les sacó la lengua a las 3 chicas, cogió su toalla y se metió rápidamente al baño

-¡¡¡Eh Karla!! Tramposa, me tocaba a mi el baño- decía Alice mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-Ya salgo, princesita-

-¡Aggr siempre hace lo mismo!- dijo la chica de ojos almendrados

-Pero ella casi no se tarde en el baño, **no como otras**- Dijo Edna al tiempo que veía a la chica pelirroja y desviaba la mirada, la cual ignoró por completo el comentario, ya que seguía acostada en la cama.

La chica de ojos café se sentó de nuevo en su cama, se recargó en los postes y se quedó mirando a la chica que dormitaba en la cama de enfrente.

-Pobrecilla, se desvela demasiado con sus deberes; pero al menos puede volver a dormir. El sueño de hoy, que extraño fue; una vez más llegaba tarde, pero de pronto volaba en la escoba de James y llegaba hasta Hogsmeade y tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla con Peter que de pronto se convertía en Senvelius y le preguntaba que si había terminado de hacer los deberes de Pociones.-

La chica se había quedado dormida de nuevo, hasta que despertó de un brinco.

-¡¡LOS DEBERES DE POCIONES!!- dijo Edna y dio un salto en su cama

-Lily, ¿tienes los deberes de pociones para Slugourn?-

-¿Qué?- dijo con una voz de dormida la chica

-Ah, si, pero es para mañana, no te preocupes-

-Ah, gracias-

-Edna, pero si el día que falten tú o Lily a una tarea será un MILAGRO, no una tragedia- Dijo Alice mientras se secaba el cabello y rodaba los ojos con fastidio.

-Hey ustedes dos reinas, apúrense que ya está el baño- dijo Karla mientras se arreglaba en el espejo.

Una vez listas, las cuatro chicas bajaron con sus cosas a la sala común; donde sentados en un sillón grande y mullido cerca de la chimenea se encontraban cuatro chicos rodeados de gran parte del sector femenino de Griffindor; en esos momentos James se encontraba delante de una de ellas y le decía –Pero si mira, tienes montones mías- mientras con movimientos de su mano sacaba de todas partes del cuerpo de la chica fotos de él mismo sonriendo y haciendo poses; cada foto que sacaba la iba aventando como sin darle importancia, e inmediatamente todas las chicas se peleaban por coger alguna de aquellas fotos. La chica se retorcía entre los brazos del chico con una risita tonta que cada vez era más fuerte. Finalmente James sacó una foto un poco más grande de él y se la dio a la chica, la soltó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La chica se puso aún más roja y regresó con sus amigas para presumirles lo que acababa de recibir.

Cuando el chico de cabellos desordenados se sentó, e inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada como desafiante al chico que estaba a su lado al tiempo mientras se sonreía.

Sirius se levantó lentamente, sacó un pergamino, se lo colocó en la mano, le prendió fuego y con un movimiento complicado de la muñeca hizo aparecer una rosa blanca. Todas las chicas que estaban allí aplaudieron; el chico de ojos grises hizo una pequeña reverencia y esperó a que se callaran, luego se quedó viendo la rosa que aún tenía en la mano, volteó a ver a las chicas que le estaban rodeando y guiñándole un ojo a una de ellas le alcanzó la rosa seguida de una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

La pequeña se puso a dar saltitos de emoción y les presumió a sus amigas su adquisición, mientas las otras chicas del grupo le dirigían miradas de odio.

-¡Black, pero si tienes novia¡- Dijo Karla con cara de sorprendida mientras se acercaba al grupo numeroso de chicas.

El chico volteó a la mención de su apellido y al ver a Karla se paró en el sillón y brincó espectacularmente hasta donde estaba su amiga

-Si, lo sé, y Osiris también lo sabe pero…- y rápidamente repitió lo de la quema del pergamino, pero al obtener la rosa le hizo otro hechizo para que diera la apariencia que la rosa estaba congelada.

-Esta linda flor es para ti preciosa- y le extendió la rosa congelada

-Ah que bella es Siri-

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Eres un caso-

El chico le quiñó un ojo y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora

-Cielos, que lindo, pero de seguro James no va a dejar que lo dejen atrás- pensó una chica que veía aquella hermosa rosa congelada

-Preciosa, no te me pongas celosa, también hay una flor linda para una chica linda como tú-

Le susurró una voz en el oído que le hizo cosquillas

-Hehe, lo supuse- pensó la chica de ojos café intenso volteando a ver al chico que tenía en frente, que al instante hizo aparecer una azucena de color morado intenso en su centro, el cual se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta las puntas. El chico también congeló esta flor pero sólo lo suficiente como para que se continuara apreciando el bello color de la flor.

-¡¡Wow James siempre me sorprendes!!, es super preciosa, gracias- dijo Edna con una sonrisa. Abrazó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno tanta generosidad da hambre, ¿nos vamos a desayunar?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa mientras abría el retrato para dar paso a sus amigos.

Los 8 se encaminaron al agujero y salieron al pasillo platicando animadamente.

Un poco rezagados iban Lupin, Remus Lupin, un chico alto, muy delgado de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel; su cara siempre trasmitía tranquilidad, y a diferencia de sus amigos, él era más calmado.

El chico iba acompañado de Alice y Lily, las cuales se sentían más cómodas con este chico que con sus amigos. Alice por un lado era la mejor amiga de Remus, mientras que Lily, al igual que Remus era prefecta y gustaba de platicar con el único chico sensato de aquél grupito de revoltosos.

Al llegar al Gran comedor la mayor parte de las miradas se posaron en aquél grupo ya tan conocido por todos, se oían muchos suspiros y mormullos provenientes de todas la mesas; James se llevaba continuamente una mano para revolverse el pelo y sonreír a cuentas chicas veía, mientras que Sirius se limitaba a voltear de un lado a otro del comedor sonriéndole a las chicas.

-¡Ha! ya quisieras chula- pensó Edna al ver a una chica de Ravenclaw que le dirigía una mirada de profundo odio

-Bueno, bueno ya, así han pasado unos 5 años, qué más da- pensó de nuevo la chica rodando los ojos.

-Sirius Black no estés flirteando en frente de mi- Se había parado una chica de piel morena y ojos cafés, con cabello ondulado un poco largo, que venía de la mesa de Hufflepuf y había ido corriendo hasta el grupo.

-Hola osita- respondió el chico volteando a ver a su novia y dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora

-Mi amor pero si sabes que sólo saludaba a algunas amigas, no te me pongas celosa, recuerda que aunque anduviera con alguna otra chica yo siempre te saludaba cuando te veía, a demás todavía no llegabas amor, y sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti-

-Regla número…. 3 creo, bueno una muy importante de los merodeadores, nosotros nunca hacemos nada malo, hazlas sentir culpables a ellas- pensó el chico mientras recibía con los brazos abiertos a su novia.

-Bueno, tienes razón osito, pero es que no me gusta que te vean otras chicas, que quieren alejarte de mi- dijo la chica de ojos cafés con cara de puchero

-No corazón mira, te tengo un regalito- La chica abrió los ojos como platos ya que era su aniversario de una semana y casualmente ella también le tenía algo preparado por la ocasión.

Detrás de la espalada el chico sacó una estatua de él mismo jugando al Quiddich, bateaba una bludger, se enderezaba y volteaba a ver al rededor suyo mientras sonreía, saludaba y de vez en cuando enviaba besos. La chica se quedó mirando un rato la peculiar estatua que le estaba regalando su novio.

-Gracias bebé- dijo no muy convencida.

-Ahora me va a mí- dijo sonriendo tímidamente y sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica un pequeño guardapelo, el cual abrió con un poco de trabajo; dentro tenía una foto de cada uno que volteaba, se reían tímidamente para luego acercarse porco a poco y besarse apasionadamente.

-Cielos, espero que no lo vean los otros chicos- pensó Sirius abriendo los ojos como platos al ver cómo su foto se besaba con la de junto.

En el guardapelo la chica volteaba y decía -Te amo osito-

-Oh oh- pensó el chico al oír la frase

-Y dice esto cada hora- le respondió la chica abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndole a su novio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Ay bebé no te hubieras molestado, está bien lindo- repuso el chico de ojos grises abrazando a Osiris, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Al desembarazarse la chica le colgó el guardapelo en el cuello y le dio un beso, al cual el chico respondió sin resistirse.

-Merlín, y pensé que Clara, es pera o era Laura, bueno esa chica de cabello chino negro, ora lacio y rubio, bueno ella me había dado el peor regalo; una tacita con su foto que me mandaba besos cuando la tomaba, uuy, pero esto se lleva las palmas, jaja ahora ni James me gana- pensó Sirius con una sonrisa amarga.

-Bueno, siempre está el recurso de los hechizos silenciadores- pensó el chico sonriendo para si mientras abrazaba a su novia nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a bajar la mano por la espalda de su novio y a apretarlo más contra sí; se acercaba peligrosamente a la cadera del chico cuando éste la apartó rápidamente, le tomó las manos y con una sonrisa seductora le dijo –Creo que tienes hambre Osi-

-Yo si, mucha, ¿y tú Siri?- preguntó la chica mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior

-Será mejor que vallamos a desayunar-

-Y después podríamos ir a tu habitación… para que me enseñes… encantamientos- dijo la chica mientras pasaba una mano por el torso de su novio

-¿Me estás seduciendo?- Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa coqueta

-quizás- Dijo la chica volviéndose a morder el labio

-Porque… quizás no me resista-

La morena, sin quitarle la mirada, se comenzó a acercar poco a poco a Sirius hasta que él termino de acortar la distancia para besar apasionadamente a su novia.

De porto se escucharon aleteos a lo lejos y muchas miradas se dirigieron hacia el techo para ver la llegada del correo; como siempre, las 2 lechuzas más esperadas, una negra de pecho blanco y otra completamente negra, las cuales hacían como siempre su entrada triunfal al inicio de la parvada. Ambas llevaban una rosa roja en el pico, pero la de pecho blanco, Caza, llevaba atada en una de las patas un pergamino.

La mayor parte de las miradas (que eran principalmente del sector femenino de la escuela) del Gran Comedor se centraban ansiosas en aquellas dos famosas lechuzas; aunque al ver a las destinatarias les dirigieron una mirada de odio para después regresar a sus alimentos.

James desde su asiento vio cómo su hermosa lechuza planeaba elegantemente para aterrizar frente a la chica pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda que tanto lo hipnotizaban.


	5. 5 Realmente tengo miedo

**Realmente tengo miedo**

-Lily, por favor recibe la carta, ya sabes que no se va hasta que la cojan- Decía Karla mirando significativamente a la chica que tenía en frente.

-Caza, estás llenando de plumas mi comida- Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio

-O qué, ¿quieres que te siga por tooooda la escuela como lo hizo la semana pasada o todo este mes?-

-¿O el pasado, o todo el año?- Respondió de nuevo la chica con cara de fastidio

-Mira, ya van tantas veces que la leo que ya me sé de memoria lo que va a decir, a si que para qué la abro-

-Bueno, entonces ¿qué pierdes saliendo con él?-

-¿Qué qué pierdo?¿QUQE QUÉ PIERDO? Pierdo EL TIEMPO, Potter es un engreído, patán, imbécil, presumido, casanova…- Lily seguí y seguía con la lista y se iba poniendo roja por el coraje

-Bueno bueno, quizás si, algunas veces es un poco bobo-

-¿¿UN POCO??, ¿que no oíste todo lo que te he estado diciendo?-

-Es que sólo lo has visto en sus peores momentos, pero es un buen chico-

Lily volteó a ver a James el cual en esos momentos se subía a su asiento para hacer poses a un grupo de chicas que estaban paradas alrededor de él; en el momento en que se percató de la mirada de la pelirroja, la miró directamente a los ojos y se llevó una mano hacia su cabeza pare desordenar más su cabello y posteriormente sonreírle seductoramente a la chica.

Lily se volteó a ver a su amiga con una ceja levantada.

-Hem, es que sólo lo quieres ver en los peores momentos-

-Por favor, vamos en la misma casa, llevo con él 5 años, y cada vez que lo veo está flirteando, volando en escoba o haciendo algo para impresionar a sus admiradoras-

-Pero si casi no lo conoces, es muy inteligente-

-Hay, por favor, no por el hecho de interrumpir a cada rato con cualquier cosa en las clases lo hace una persona inteligente-

-Sabes que tiene de las mejores notas-

La chica sabía que acababa de darle en donde más le dolía su amiga, la combinación "James-buenas notas" no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

-¡Karla basta! Me caes muy bien, pero francamente, cuando comienzan con eso de intentarme convencer de salir con ESE PATÁN ¡NO LAS SOPORTO!-

Y dicho esto Lily se paró rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y cogió la bandeja de su desayuno

Caza volvió a coger la rosa que había dejado en la mesa la chica y emprendió el vuelo para seguirla.

-Lily, espera, lo siento- dijo Karla también parándose de su asiento

-No Karla, ya fue suficiente- respondió la pelirroja volteando a ver a su amiga, pero al momento de voltear su bandeja golpeó de lleno algo que hizo que su comida se regara sobre ella y el chico; tanto el vaso como los platos estallaron al llegar al suelo, ensuciándolo todo.

La lechuza se apartó rápidamente para que no se le fueran a ensuciar las plumas, y una vez que cayeron las cosas al suelo se posó de nuevo cerca de la pelirroja

-Aaagh, lo que me faltaba- pensó la chica mientras sacaba rápidamente su varita

-_Reparo_- oyó que dijeron al menos otras 2 voces a demás de la de ella.

-_siccāre_ – dijo Lily para limpiar la ropa del chico

Lily volteó a ver con quién había chocado, y sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada azul profunda e impactante, que al instante se convirtió en cálida.

La chica sonrió al reconocer de quién se trataba, era Frederick, un chico de 5º que iba en Huffleppuf.

-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta, ha sido mi culpa, yo…- Comenzó a decir Lily muy sonrojada, pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por los gritos de un chico al acercarse a ellos.

-Lily, Lily, ¿estás bien?- dijo el chico todavía con la varita en la mano

-SI POTTER, sólo se me ha caído el desayuno, y soy lo suficientemente lista como para arreglarlo por mi cuenta y HAZME EL FAVOR DE SOLTARME-

-Tranquila cariño, yo sólo intento ayudar-

-NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVERME A LLAMAR CARIÑO IMBÉCIL- dijo Lily echando chispas por los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente su varita

-Vamos linda, que no he hecho nada malo, no me harías nada, eres prefecta-

-Ya basta Potter, déjala en paz- Dijo Frederick poniéndose entre el chico de anteojos y Lily

-Baja esa varita Collins, sabes por experiencia que soy mucho mejor que tú en… bueno, básicamente en todo-

-No me provoques, estoy en muchas mejores condiciones que hace 3 meses- Dijo el chico de ojos azules dando un paso retador hacia James y dirigiéndole una mirada de hielo que hizo al chico estremecerse un poco, pero esto fue casi imperceptible.

-No me digas, ¿Ya puedes convertir tu pluma en una bolsa que esconda tu cara de idiota cuando pierdan de nuevo contra nosotros?-

-ES SUFICIENTE- un rayo morado salió de la varita de Frederick

-_Protego­-_

El rayo golpeó a un chico que observaba la pelea y provocó que su cabeza se comenzara a azotar contra la mesa tres veces seguidas antes de soltarlo.

-¡Por las Barbas de Merlín! SUFICIENTE, 3 puntos menos para Griffindor- Dijo Lily fuera de sí

-Y otros 5 menos para Huffleppuf- Dijo la profesora Mac Gonagall con el ceño fruncido haciendo que todos se calmaran

-¿Yan, estás bien?- preguntó la profesora dirigiéndose al chico que había recibido el hechizo de Frederick.

-Solo un poco mareado- contestó éste.

-Stew, hazme el favor de llevar a este chico a la enfermería-

-Si profesora-

-Profesora, si me permite- comenzó a decir James con una sonrisa encantadora –lo que acabo de hacer no ha sido contra las reglas; todos vieron claramente cómo aquí el compañero me ha lanzado un hechizo y yo sólo me he defendido-

-Ciertamente tú no lanzaste el hechizo Potter, pero…-

-Es cierto, es verdad, está en el artículo 32-4 que hace referencia a los hechizos fuera de las aulas de clase- dijo Sirius al llegar corriendo para defender a su amigo.

-Gracias por la aclaración señor Black, pero su compañera estuvo en todo el derecho de quitar esos puntos, puesto que el Señor Potter formó parte de una pelea y un gran alboroto-

-Yo sólo vine a ayudar a Lily, y él fue quien comenzó a agredirme con su varita-

-Pero tú continuaste con la pelea- dijo Lily muy molesta –¿No podías resistirte verdad?,no claro que no, la oportunidad de presumir siempre es buena-

-Lils, yo vine a ver qué era lo que te había pasado, nada más- repuso James con cara de sorprendido

-No necesito de alguien que me vigile, y menos alguien como tú- Dijo Lily echando chispas por los ojos

-Señorita Evans, me parece que esto es suficiente, ahora regresen todos a sus mesas-

Dijo la profesora Mac Gonagall con una mirada de advertencia a la chica.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Sirius

-Si, tiene razón, será mejor terminar el desayuno- Dijo James agarrando fuertemente a su amigo del hombro y haciéndolo girar para dirigirse a su mesa.

-¿Te haz vuelto loco?- Comenzó a reclamar el ojiazul.

-¿Viste lo que tenía Frederick?-

-¿A demás de la cara de idiota?-

-Llevaba una rosa y algo que no pude ver claramente- Dijo con una voz que tenía un dejo de preocupación

-Oh, vamos, no me digas que sigue tras de Lilian después del "accidente" que tuvo la semana pasada-

-Algo se trae entre manos, y no me gusta nada-

-¡¡¡POTTER!!! Haz el favor de llevarte de una buena vez a tu ave- gritó a lo lejos Lily mientras trataba de hechizar a la hermosa lechuza para que no la siguiese, pero ésta, hábilmente esquivaba un hechizo tras otro

-Cariño, sólo tienes que aceptar la hermosa rosa y la carta, con eso Caza se irá-

-QUE – NO- ME – LLAMES- CARIÑO!! Y ni loca aceptaría otra de tus cartas-

-¿Qué no te han gustado mis regalos?-

-Ah, no, que va, no es eso, es que ya no caben en mi bote de basura-

-Siento que no los aprecies, aún…- James le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino hasta su lugar, mientras saludaba a cuanta chica veía.

Lily se dio por vencida con la lechuza y se dirigió hasta Frederick

-Ya no aguanto más a ese… a ese tarado-

-No te preocupes, es un idiota- dijo el chico abrazándola

-Es que no encuentro la forma de quitármelo de encima-

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- dijo Frederick mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja

-Y para olvidar aquél incidente, mira lo que te he traído- y detrás de la espalda sacó una rosa roja y un osito de peluche blanco, mullido y con una carita muy tierna.

-Ah, Fredy, que lindo es!!! Muchas gracias- dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre el chico

-Oh, que hombre- Pensó la pelirroja y de pronto sintió como unas manos le rodeaban la cintura y sus pies se comenzaban a elevar del suelo; el chico le dio un par de vueltas y ambos se comenzaron a reír

-De nada linda, que bueno que te gustó-

-Si!!, esta super lindo-

-Y continuando con la sorpresa, me gustaría saber si me acompañarías a desayunar junto al lago, digo ya que no haz terminado con el tuyo-

Esto provocó que Lily se pusiera un poco roja

-Me encantaría- Respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Y de verdad siento lo del desayuno, pero si se le quitaron las manchas verdad?-

-Si si, nunca había visto un hechizo tan efectivo-

-Hehe, gracias-

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- Frederick le ofreció el brazo y ambos se encaminaron hacia el lago, seguidos muy de cerca por Caza.

-James, ¡¡James!! Siéntate por favor termina tu desayuno porque no comerás hasta dentro de 5 horas- Dijo Edna tratando de hacer calmar a su amigo que miraba con la mandíbula y puños apretados mientras veía como Frederick le daba vueltas a Lily

-Es que no me puedo quedar aquí sentado viendo cómo un tarado de segunda se lleva a **mi** chica-

-Claro que puedes y eso es lo que harás-

Por fin el chico de cabellos desordenados volteó

-Siéntate y te explico- comenzó – Lily necesita tiempo para calmarse, sabes que cuando se trata de ti es muy irritable, y más cuando…-

-¿quieres decir que la pongo nerviosa?-

-No, irritable-

-Oh, vamos!-

-Y más cuando peleas con ese monigote; ella está conciente que de no haberlos detenido, él habría terminado en la enfermería-

-Pues claro que lo sabe, ella me ha visto en acción, no hay nadie mejor que yo- Dijo el chico de anteojos con una sonrisa arrogante e inflando el pecho de orgullo

-Ah, claro que si, yo- Dijo Sirius parándose de un brinco junto a su amigo

-He de decir que me superas en uno que otro hechizo amigo, pero nada más, yo te supero en transformaciones-

-Yo en pociones-

-Yo en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-

-Yo me invento mejores cosas en Adivinación-

-Yo en Herbología-

-No, allí de equivocas, en esa nos gana Remus-

-Si, he de admitir que si- Dijo el aludido como pensativo

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante tal comentario

-Si, bueno- continuó Edna –Lo que tienes que hacer es ayudarle a Lily a darse cuenta que tú eres mucho mejor partido que Frederick-

-Ya hemos discutido eso muchas veces- Dijo James negando con la cabeza

-AAAaaaAgg!! No lo puedo creer, se la lleva del brazo, Qué le pasa?- Y dicho esto hizo llevándose una mano a la boca, James silbó de una forma muy peculiar, provocando que su lechuza volteara a verlo, le dirigiera un picotazo y comenzara a atacar al acompañante de la pelirroja.

-Au, Au, Auch- El chico daba manotazos tratando de apartar al ave, hasta que en un movimiento bruzco soltó a Lily y la lechuza dejó de atacarlo.

La mayor parte del grupito de amigos se destornillaba de la risa al ver la escena; sin embargo Remus sólo sonreía. Por alguna extraña razón Frederick nunca le había caído bien, a pesar de ser un chico muy atento y cortez; había algo en la forma en la que a veces miraba que no le daba confianza; parecía que se convirtiera en otra persona, no le daba confianza.

-Por fin- dijo el chico aliviado volviendo ofrecer su brazo a Lily. En cuanto sus brazos hicieron el contacto el ave comenzó de nuevo el ataque.

Para ese momento la mayor parte del Gran Comedor ya se había percatado de la situación y también reía a carcajadas; esto hizo a la chica darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-POTTER!!! Detén a tu ave!!!- Gritó la pelirroja para hacerse oír

-Linda, tienes el poder en tus manos- dijo el chico tratando de contener la risa

-Ah, ya madura!!!- el chico sólo se alzó de hombros

-Déjalo, no importa, será mejor que nos vallamos así- dijo Frederick guardando sus manos en los bolsillos

Siguieron su camino hasta el lago discutiendo un poco de la inmadurez de James.

Frederick era un chico alto, delgado pero fuerte, con cuerpo atlético admirable; era de tez clara y con facciones muy delicadas pero varoniles. En general era considerado como uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela de magia, pero a diferencia de los merodeadores él daba la impresión de no aprovecharse de esa ventaja.

-Olvidémonos de él, ahora es lo que menos importa- dijo el chico acercándose un poco más a ella.

-Si, lo siento- respondió Lily con las mejillas encendidas

El ojiazul sacó su varita e hizo aparecer dos platos y una bandeja con un poco del desayuno que habían servido esa mañana.

Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar animadamente

El ave se había posado bajo la sombra de un árbol muy atenta a los movimientos del Frederick.

El chico poco a poco se iba acercando a ella; hasta que le agarró tímidamente una mano y mirándola a los ojos la comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente pero de pronto sintió un picotazo en el dorso de la mano y otro en la cabeza

-Agh, deja termino con esto de una vez por todas, no permitiré que Potter me arruine esta hermosa mañana ni esta agradable compañía- dijo Lily parándose rápidamente

La chica ofreció un brazo para que el ave se posar sobre él. Primero recibió la rosa, la que a pesar de ser mucho más hermosa que la que había recibido de Frederick, tiró sin miramientos al pasto; luego desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y lo dejó caer; pero el papel se desenrolló y se abrió quedando a la altura de los ojos de la chica.

Ella comenzó a caminar en dirección de su acompañante pero el pergamino la seguía, y se le colocaba a la altura de los ojos para obligarla a leer lo que decía; lo cual no le dio más remedio que comenzar a leer la carta.

_Hola preciosa._

_Una vez un antiguo y sabio hechicero dijo:_

_Siempre que odio y amor compiten, es el amor el que vence_

_A sí que ya no compitas contra lo que sientes._

_¿Saldrías conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?_

_Te quiere James_

Una vez que terminó de leer la carta, Lily la trasformó en una copa que utilizó para servirse un poco de jugo.

El ave seguía mirando al par de chicos todavía alerta

-Ya te puedes ir, he recibido y leído la carta-

Caza emprendió el vuelo y cuando pasó por sobre los chicos accidentalmente golpeó con una de sus garras la cabeza de Frederick.

-Bueno ya nos la quitamos de encima- Dijo Lily cogiéndole la mano al chico luego cerró un ojo como en espera de una nueva ola de ataque, la que nunca llegó.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la chica al ver la herida de la mano de Frederick

-¿Eh?- respondió el chico saliendo de su ensimismamiento -Ah, no te preocupes, me han pasado cosas peores en los partidos- dijo como quitándole importancia, aunque en verdad le dolía

-No seas tonto, comienza a sangrar más- Lily tomó su varita

-_consuĕreurtāre-_ y dicho esto, la herida se cerró completamente

-Wow, no sabía de nadie que a esta edad supiera realizar este hechizo- Dijo Frederick con los ojos como platos

-Lo tuve que aprender, eso de vivir con chicas aventureras pues…-

-Si, y sobre todo teniendo una amiga tan competitiva como Karla-

-Hehe, pues si…-

Ambos comenzaban de nuevo a acercarse poco a poco, y muchas dudas asaltaban a la pelirroja

-¿Pero y si Potter le hace algo peor, si esta vez lo lastima en serio?- pensó

-¿Si cerró totalmente?-preguntó de pronto desviando la mirada hacia la mano del chico

Frederick estaba un poco desconcertado

-Calo, tranquila-

-Bueno claro que ha funcionado, porque la herida no era muy profunda-

-Lily, tranquila, relájate, estás conmigo- El chico posó su mano en la mejilla de ella y comenzó a acariciarla dulcemente mientras se acercaba más y más; sus ojos se veían más verdes e impactantes, un poco atemorizados pero muy dulces

-Lo sé- alcanzó a decir la chica antes que su aliento se fuera en los labios del ojiazul

Frederick posó una mano sobre la cintura de ella y la jaló suavemente hacia él; su corazón latía más rápido que nunca, su pelo olía a fresas.

-Por fin besaba a Lily, esa chica que lo traía obsesionado desde el tercer grado. El momento era simplemente perfecto, nada podía arruinarlo, ni siquiera Potter- pensó el chico muy contento

Ella se aferró a su cuello y percibió cómo un escalofrío le corría por la espalda, comenzó a acariciar la espalda del chico, por su parte él no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de llenarse con ese dulce aroma que emanaba de todo su cuerpo, ese olor que tanto lo volvía loco.

Lily comenzó a jugar con el pelo del chico, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza y aferrándose firme pero suave a ella.

Los dos comenzaron a profundizar el beso y de algún modo llegaron hasta el pasto; él se comenzó a reclinar sobre el césped y ella se dejaba llevar tranquilamente. Frederick ya estaba sobre la pelirroja y comenzó a bajar la mano de la cintura hasta la pierna de ésta, como respuesta ella lo detuvo suave pero firme llevando su mano hasta la de él y entrelazándola con la suya.

El chico luego comenzó a besar el cuello de Lily dulcemente, y ella comenzó a acariciar su pecho

Las caricias comenzaban a subir de tono, hasta que ella recuperó un poco de cordura y dijo con a penas aliento

-Frederick-

-Lily- dijo el chico todavía ocupado en el cuello de ésta

-Ferederick, espera esto no está bien-

Lily comenzó a separarse del chico y se sentó en el pasto

-¿Qué pasa Lily?- dijo el chico muy asombrado

-Realmente, tengo miedo- dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada


	6. 6 No dejaré que hoy me llueva

**No dejaré que hoy me llueva**

Mientras tanto, en el Gran Comedor James se ponía más nervioso con la demora de Lily.

-Ya han tardado demasiado- Dijo el chico de ojos avellanados sin apartar la atención de la entrada al comedor.

-Entiende por favor, Lily todavía sigue molesta- Dijo Edna rodando los ojos

-Si James será mejor que dejes que se le bajen los humos, las mujeres enojadas pueden ser muy peligrosas- Dijo Peter negando con la cabeza, lo que arrancó una risa James, Sirius y Remus. Los tres recordaban cómo el año pasado, el chico había intentado de una forma casi obsesiva salir con una chica de Ravenclow, la chica lo rechazaba una y otra vez, pero Peter seguí insistiendo, hasta que ella lo embrujó y el chico terminó en la enfermería.

-No todas las chicas querido amigo-

-Tratándose de Lily, creeme que si- Dijo de pronto Alice, y todos la voltearon a ver.

-Vamos, llevamos viviendo con ella casi 5 años, hemos visto varios arranque suyos- repuso Alice rodando los ojos

-Yo nunca dije que Lily no, sólo dije que no todas las chicas-

-A demás que a veces tú le provocas los arranques- Dijo Sirius con una risita

-Si, tengo que admitirlo- repuso James con una sonrisa inocente al recordar algunas de las bromas que le habían jugado a la pelirroja.

-Pero ahorita lo que me preocupa es que no regresan; no me da buena espina ese Frederick-

-No es tan buen partido James, no te preocupes- dijo Peter, con uno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar; provocando que el aludido le dirigiera una mirada asesina.

-¿Miedo a qué?- preguntó el ojiazul buscando los ojos de la chica

-¿Miedo a dejarte llevar por tus sentimientos?- inquirió de nuevo

-No, no es eso- Respondió Lily negando con la cabeza

-¿Entonces?-

-¿En verdad sé lo que siento?- se preguntó Lily

-Si fue lo de ahorita, lo siento, es que 2 años de un solo golpe…- dijo Frederick poniéndose un poco colorado ante tal confesión

-no, no es eso, créeme que si no hubiera querido no te hubiera dejado siquiera que lo intentaras- respondió con una sonrisa -Es sólo que…-

-¿A dónde vas?-

James se había parado de su asiento y estaba a punto de saltar de la mesa

-A dar un paseo, es un lindo sábado, qué ¿no puedo disfrutarlo?- Le respondió un tanto altanero a una Edna con mirada suspicaz

-Si, hoy si te doy permiso- dijo mandándole un beso entre carcajadas

-pero si es usted muy amable- respondió el chico haciendo una ligera reverencia.

–Y no dejes que te descubra- dijo Sirius separándose momentáneamente de su novia, pero James ya estaba casi en la entrada del Gran Comedor. –Hola Alinnn- le dijo a una chica que platicaba con varias chicas de otras casas, las cuales al ver a James le sonrieron nerviosamente.

-Hola James- dijo para después plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de haber saludado a todas las otras niñas y haberse lucido un poco, ambos chicos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio.

-¿Y qué me dices de ese tal Diggory?, ¿sigues teniendo ondas con él?-

- Pues algo así, porque también siento que algo se trae con esa chica de Slytherin, Amy. Pero nada confirmado entonces mientras tanto …-

-Aprovechas, si ese siempre ha sido tu lema. Pues muy bien, muy bien-

- Jajaja, si, que la vida es corta y hay que disfrutarla. Y no te me pongas celosillo, sabes que tú siempre encabezas la lista- dijo quiñándole un ojo pícaramente

-Uff que bueno que me lo dices, me has quitado un peso de encima- ambos chicos rieron y siguieron platicando.

-¿Es sólo que qué?- sus ojos buscaban a unos ojos verde esmeralda escurridizos

-¿Lily?- la chica seguí con la vista hacia el suelo, pensando. Una vez más había decidido huir de la situación, evadir el compromiso.

Frederick con una mano suavemente le levantó el rostro para hacer que la pelirroja lo mirara a los ojos.

-Dime qué es-

-no, esta vez evadiría una vez más el tema pero para dejarlo atrás, ¿Qué más daba si Potter era un loco? No iba a dejar que le arruinase la vida- pensó Lily dándose valor

-Es que… tengo miedo de que te caigas al lago- respondió en su susurro para que el chico se acercase más a ella

-¿Qué?-

-QUE TENGO MIEDO DE QUE TE CAIGAS AL LAGO- y dicho esto le dio un fuerte empujón hacia atrás que casi loga tirar al chico, el cual al recuperarse salió corriendo detrás de la pelirroja.

Pero Lily no se percató que muy cerca de allí caminaban el chico de cabellos despeinados y gafas junto con una chica de cabellera larga y rubia con ojos azules intenso; e inevitablemente por segunda vez en el día chocó contra el pecho de alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Ah Lily, que agradable sorpresa- dijo James recostado en el suelo con una sonrisa

-Pensé que estarías con el perdedor de Frederick, pero me alegro que nos hayamos deshecho de él-

La chica soltó un bufido mientras se incorporaba –Punto número uno, Frederick, a diferencia tuya, no es ningún perdedor y punto número 2, seguimos desayunado-

-Si, pues yo no veo ni al chico bolsa ni a su desayuno-

Unos segundos después llegó Frederick, el cual abrazó por la cintura a la pelirroja.

-Hola Alin-

-Hola- respondió la chica con todo indiferente; puesto que Frederick había sido su novio hacía un par de meses y la situación entre ellos no había quedado del todo bien; y el hecho de que estuviera abrazando en esos momentos a Lily no ayudaba en nada.

-Potter-

-Haller-

Miradas incómodas y un silencio incómodo iban creciendo, sólo interrumpido por el suave movimiento de las hojas de los árboles al moverse con la brisa.

-Lindo sábado- dijo Alin para romper un poco el silencio

-Si, está agradable el clima-

-Aunque se ha ido poniendo un poco caluroso- Frederick apretó un poco más a Lily contrasi y esbozó una sonrisita, disfrutando del efecto que causaban en James sus palabras; aunque sabía que luego pararía por eso.

-hummm pues espero que hoy llueva, para calmar el calor- dijo James con tono seco.

-Bueno, si nos disculpan, tenemos que terminar nuestro desayuno- dijo Lily previendo una nueva pelea entre ambos chicos.

-Si, antes que llueva- dijo Frederick jalando más hacia sí a Lily, la cual les dijo a ambos chicos adiós con un ademán y emprendieron la ida.

-Ya verá- pensó James apretando los puños

-James, vamos- el chico seguía mirando al par de morenos que seguían caminando abrazados

-James!!- el chico por fin volteó y al ver a Alin sonrió como si acabara de darse cuenta que la chica se encontraba allí

-Alin!!!... te… gustaría ayudarme en algo?…- le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-¿Una de tus bromas?- respondió ésta como quién no quiere la cosa

-Te iba a decir que a estudiar, pero ya que lo mencionas, serías muy útil en una…-

-Oh Edna, que flor tan bonita, ¿de un admirador?- Osiris señalaba la azucena que estaba junto a la chica de cabellos negros

-No, me la ha dado James esta mañana- respondió mientras alzaba los hombros y le alcanzaba su hermosa flor congelada

-Picarona- dijo Osiris guiñándole un ojo a la chica que tenía frente a ella

-Hehe, no, para nada, James suele regalarme cosas, y yo también le doy cosas a él-

-¿Ah si?, ¿como qué?- inquirió de nuevo la chica intrigada

-Como alfilches de sus equipos favoritos o …-

-Aha, bueno pero un alfiches es muy distinto a una flor de cristal. Sabes siempre he pensado que ustedes harían muy bonita pareja- Edna se medio estaba ahogando con su jugo de calabazas ante el último comentario de Osiris

-hem hem… Pues gracias, supongo… pero te equivocas, James y yo sólo somos muy buenos amigos; y así estamos muy bien-

-Pues a veces parece que fueran algo más que amigos- dijo la chica rodando los ojos

-No eres la primera persona que nos lo dice, pero no, para nada-

-Si osita, a demás Edna y James son amigos casi desde la tercera semana de clases- respondió Sirius abrazando a su novia

-Bueno como digas…- repitió Osiris mientras abrazaba al chico de ojos azules y lo besaba dulcemente

-Cada vez siento que Sirius ocupa más la boca para besar a sus chicas que para hablar con ellas- le dijo Karla a Edna en un susurro; ambas chicas rieron por lo bajo

-Es que a duras penas pueden juntar dos palabras, por eso prefiere besarlas que oírlas- más risas de ambas chicas cada vez menos disimuladas.

-Karla, que linda flor, ¿también te la ha dado James?- preguntó Osiris desembarazándose de Sirius

-No O-SI, ésta rosa me la ha dado Siri esta mañana- Sirius, desde la espalda de su novia le hacía gestos de negación a su amiga

- ¿verdad?- terminó la chica con una sonrisa angelical volteando a ver a su amigo que había cerrado los ojos mientras hacía un gesto de dolor, esperando una explosión de su novia, la cual volteó a verlo con ojos de pistola

-Esque Karlis es mi mejor amiga bebé y la quise animar un poco porque ha estado bajo mucha presión con lo de los TIMOS, ya verás el próximo año… A demás, no te puedes quejar, llevamos una semana saliendo y hoy te di un regalo mucho mejor-

-Bueno…- decía la chica no muy convencida

-o qué, ¿no te gustó?-

-no, claro que si bebé; pero es que a veces pasas más tiempo con ella que con migo- Osiris había utilizado un tono de reclamo que no le gustó nada al chico Black

-A ver, a ver, tú vas en una casa distinta, y Karla y yo vamos en la misma; yo tengo casi las mismas clases que Karla, y yo no asisto contigo a ninguna clase; ella y yo estamos en el equipo de Quiddich por lo tanto entrenamos juntos también; entonces si siendo mi novia no aceptas que necesariamente tengo que pasar más tiempo con mi mejor amiga…-

-no, ah no te pongas así- Sirius había conseguido que de nuevo la chica se abrazara a su pecho; y después de dirigirle una sonrisa de suficiencia a Karlis, besó dulcemente la cabeza de su chica.

-A demás, hago cosas contigo que no hago con ella- la chica se estremeció al sentir el aliento del ojiazul tan cerca, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa pícara

-Prometiste luego enseñarme de encantamientos, que no se te olvide-

-No, claro que no- terminó el moreno para luego besarla y apretarla más contrasí.


	7. Planes indecisos

**Planes indecisos **

Caminaba junto a mis 3 amigos, por los pasillos desiertos de la escuela mientras bromeábamos y nos terminábamos los restos de comida que habíamos roba… bueno que los elfos nos habían dado en las cocinas; nos dirigíamos al único lugar donde no podíamos ser escuchados, donde nos podíamos acomodar a nuestras anchas; pero a pesar de las bromas noté que James tenía un dejo de preocupación en la mirada mientras entrábamos en la vieja sala de menesteres.

-¿Todo bien James?- le pregunté al pasar junto a él

-Si, si Muny- me decía al tiempo que sonreía jovialmente – yo estoy bien pero Frederick ya no lo estará por mucho tiempo-

-¡Ah! Ese idiota de nuevo- decía Sirius al tiempo que se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones y abría la mesita de centro para sacar una barra de chocolate

-¿Pueden creer que él y Evans estén juntos?- James se paseaba por la habitación con el seño fruncido.

-¿Entonces ya son novios oficialmente?- Preguntó Peter con los ojos como platos.

-Pete, ¿no te acuerdas que el otro día saliendo de Historia del aburrimiento la estaba esperando?-

-Pues a veces tú también esperas a chicas a fuera de sus salones-

-Si, pero no a todas les cargo sus cosas y me las llevo de la mano- dijo Sirius tratando de defenderse

-¿No?- pregunté sorprendido

-Pues no- repuso con tono ofendido –ni a Edna ni a Alice, a veces a Karla, pero ella no cuenta porque es como mi hermanita- replicó.

-A Edna a veces le cargas las cosas- le dijo James con una ligera sonrisita, lo que provocó que el chico de ojos grises se moviera en su asiento un poco incómodo pero casi de inmediato repuso

-Si, este… cuando se las voy a esconder- dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Por alguna razón aquél asunto me molestó un poco pero no dije nada

-Y a Alice también la agarras de la mano- comentó Peter con una ligera sonrisita.

-No, a ella casi no… no se deja- terminó, como si fuera absurdo que alguien se resistiera, lo cual hizo que torciera los ojos.

-Si bueno, luego discutimos el problema de coquetería de Sirius- decía James poniendo punto final a la situación.

-¡¡Oye!! Yo no tengo un problema de coquetería, lo que pasa es que soy irresistible- decía mientras se alzaba el cuello de la camisa.

En mi opinión su problema era de arrogancia, pero bueno… otro día lo discutiría con él.

-En estos momentos lo que importa es que un monigote que es tan malo como uno se Slytherin, está con Lily, y es que si estuviera con cualquier otra persona. Hummm… no se hay algo en él que me pone nervioso-

Ante el último comentario Peter dejó escapar una pequeña pero audible risita burlona, y al notar el por qué James puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió ligeramente.

-No seas bobo Pet, yo sí se a qué le tiro y no me ando confundiendo sólo porque estaba… cómo nos dijiste, ah si "muy oscuro para ver algo"-

-Cuando se tienen copas en cima uno no se da bien cuenta de lo que hace-

-No, yo ni por mucho que esté borracho beso a chicos Pet- le dijo entre risas Sirius

-No lo besé, en cuanto me di cuenta quién era, salí corriendo-

-Después de 20 min te sacaron del armario porque estabas vomitando- le corregí también riéndome un poco

-Y el chico llevaba la camisa desabotonada- le dijo James con tono suspicaz

-Ya, ya estuvo bueno, ya ni me acuerdo de qué pasó esa noche, no creo que haya echo nada, a demás que ya la tenía desabotonada-

-Oh, ¿no que no te acordabas de nada?- dijo Sirius con un bufido

-Pues me acuerdo que estaba con Aline muy entretenido, y ella fue la que comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa-

-Pero si eso sucedió dentro del armario, ¿tú cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó un atónito James

-Pues es obvio, Aline salió después de un rato del armario arreglándose la blusa- se defendió Peter, sin darse cuenta que se estaba poniendo cada vez más apretada la soga en el cuello

-Entonces si sabías que sólo quedaba ese chico dentro, ¿por qué te metiste?-

-Buscaba el baño, y como las puertas estaban juntas, y yo con tantas copas en cima…-

-Pues yo no creo- decía Sirius al tiempo que tomaba otra tableta de chocolate; yo le imité, tomando una chocolate oscuro y con un ligero sabor amargo, uno de mis favoritos, mientras seguía oyendo la discusión de mis amigos.

-Ni yo, pero hoy tampoco discutiremos la indecisión de Peter…-

-De verdad que no me acuerdo nada de esa noche-

-Si Pet, si, luego hablamos de tu problema o no problema con las chicas o los chicos, pero ¡luego, de acuerdo!- James parecía un poco exasperado

-El problema es Frederick, me está colmando la paciencia, es que ¿Por qué Lily se fijaría en él, yo soy mejor en el Quiddich, yo tengo mejores nota, yo soy James Potter-

-Tal vez si le gustan los tontos- dijo Sirius alzándose de hombros

-No creo, Lily es muy lista- repuso el chico de anteojos con el seño fruncido

-¿Sabes qué creo James?-

-Dime Muny-

-El único punto a favor que tiene Frederick es que tal vez es un poco más serio-

-Si, de hecho se me hace muy aburrido- soltó Sirius

-Si, pero me refiero a que no flirtea tanto con las chicas, o al menos no lo hace frente a todos, es más reservado para ciertas cosas-

-Mmmm… pues en cierta forma si, pero entonces ¿por qué si tú eres también serio, no tienes a montones de chicas tras de ti?- me preguntó James con una ceja alzada

El último comentario no me lo esperaba y en cierta forma me puso incómodo, pero repuse

-¿Quién te dijo que no?, sólo que no quiero una relación seria por ahora-

-Wow, Ramesi, no te conocía ese lado- me dijo un atónito Sirius

-De todos modos yo nunca te he visto con ninguna chica- comentó Peter alzando los hombros

-Pues ni yo a ti Peter- le dije en tojo cortante, con lo que el chico se quedó callado y me quitó la tableta que estaba frente a mi.

-¿No será por tu peludo problema, o si Muny?- inquirió el chico Black

-No venimos a discutir mi carencia o no de relaciones- comencé con tono cortante –Sino a…-

-Escuchar a James quejarse- terminó Sirius con una ligera sonrisita

-No, no vine a soltarles mis quejas, más bien parece que venimos a resolver los problemas de pareja o ausencia de ella de ustedes, no los míos-

-Si, bueno ya, dinos que tienes en mente- dije previendo otro reclamo por parte de mis amigos

-Pues quiero hacerlo quedar como un tonto con Lily, y tengo un par de ideas-

-¿Quieres hacerle una Marauders especial?- preguntó Black emocionado

-Pues… todavía no, hay que esperar un poco-

-James, me parece que Lily se alejará más de ti, si se llega a dar cuenta del origen de los males de Frederick-

-Lo se Muny, lo se, pero tengo que hacer algo; es insoportable verla con él, y se, de algún modo que le va a hacer daño-

-A mí me da mala espina ese chico, pero tendremos que planear muy bien las bromas que le hagamos- le dije dándome por vencido, y es que era cierto, no me gustaba la forma en la que luego miraba a las personas, no daba confianza

- Si, lo planearemos tan bien que haga que se parezca un "accidente" y que al final, descubran a Jeff, su compañero de equipo, como el responsable-

- Entonces, ¿ya tienes algo planeado?-

-Algo así, se me ocurren algunas cosas, pero necesito que me ayuden a pulirlas, ah y por cierto, Aline se ofreció ayudarnos-

- Genial – dijimos los 3 al unísono

- ¿Le hacemos algo a su comida?- comentó Peter ansioso

- Si, hay que comenzar con pequeñas bromas, bromas sencillas y luego pasamos a lo gordo- dijo Sirius excitado, el hacer bromas siempre le había gustado mucho

- Para eso se me ocurre una bludgger, su escoba y una ducha en los vestidores- terminó James con un ligero brillo en los ojos, típico de cuando tramaba una gran travesura.

Este capítulo es muy corto, siento no haber publicado antes, pero prometo seguir con esta historia en los días que siguen, trataré de publicar cuando mucho el viernes.

Ah y agregué una o dos escenas nuevas, hummm me parece que es en el 3er capítulo, y he corregido el error, gracias Selena17.

Ah! keniliz este cap fue en parte inspirado en que casi no había metido a Remus, y si, también va a entrar ya más en la historia, lo prometo.

Y muchas gracias a todos los que han leído este fic, no dejen de opinar, y si quieren mandarme sugerencias, comentarios o lo que sea, pues escríbanme porque será bienvenido.

Gracias!!!

Besos

Endarte


End file.
